gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNT-0000 00 Qan［T］
GNT-0000 00 QanT (aka 00Q, 00 QanT, pronounced "Double-Oh Quanta"), is the successor unit to the GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie -A wakening of the Trailblazer-. The unit is piloted by Setsuna F. Seiei. Technology & Combat Characteristics A fifth Generation GundamGundam 00 Final Mechanics book designed and tuned specifically for Celestial Being's first Innovator, Gundam Meister Setsuna F. Seiei, 00 QanT is the latest mobile suit (MS) designed by Celestial Being. Its blueprints originated from an Innovators draft and was sent over from Veda/Tieria (with level 7 clearance) for Celestial Being engineers to analyze and develop. As the successor to GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser, 00 QanT contains an upgraded and improved Twin Drive System and possesses the new Quantum System. The unit possesses two newly created GN Drives specifically made for its Twin Drive System. These solar furnaces are located on its back and underneath the shield, near the left shoulder respectivelyHG 1/144 00 QanTand was developed by a team led by Linda Vashti at Jupiter. Unlike 00 Gundam, 00 QanT does not require a separate external stabilizer equipment for the Twin Drive System to function at full strength. This may possibly be related to a better system design and/or better resonance/compatibility rates of the new GN Drive pair. These can directly be connected with each other which would result in a higher sync rate and therefor output, however when used this way they become extremely hard to control. To prevent unexpected problems, they are usually kept separate. The Quantum System is also the successor to 00 Raiser's Trans-Am Burst System, which allows Setsuna to expand his Quantum Brainwaves. It creates a massive quantum field that extends an Innovator's consciousness to communicate with sentient minds for advanced communications. When it is activated, large portions of QanT's armor is purged to allow extensions of all 00 QanT's GN Condensers, mostly pre-incorporated in elbows and knees for enhanced GN Particle dispersion. Like its predecessors (Exia and 00), 00 QanT is an extremely powerful close combat-oriented mobile suit. Its primary weapon is the GN Sword V, the latest in the line of dual functioning weapons that can alternate between sword and rifle modes. A GN Shield is mounted over the left shoulder in a similar fashion to one of the GN-0000 00 Gundam's GN Drives. The shield itself can deploy 6 GN Sword Bits (stored on the sides of the shield) which serve many functions, but are primarily high speed remote blades. The Sword Bits can be attached to the GN Sword V to form either an extremely powerful GN Buster Sword IV or a GN Buster Rifle for combat. For added defense, 00 QanT can deploy a high-output GN Field by placing the 6 Sword Bits in a closed spherical formation and can activate the Trans-Am System to enhance its overall capabilities. The head piece of the 00 QanT acts as a controlling device for the Sword Bits, the particle controlling capabilities of the antennae have yet again improved, allowing the 00 QanT to communicate using Quantum Brainwave interfacing. Ian Vashti has designed the head of the 00 QanT to resemble Setsuna's previous Gundams, the GN-001 Gundam Exia and the GN-0000 00 Gundam. MG 1/100 GNT-0000 00 QanT The arm parts of the 00 QanT were made to allow the 00 QanT to wield it's close combat weapons to the fullest. The wrist joints were made to be so flexible that they actually could move like a human arm. The GN Condensers located within the arms have been improved, allowing GN Particles to be transferred to the weapons much more smoothly, swiftly and effectively than the 00 Raiser's condensers.MG 1/100 GNT-0000 00 QanT The leg parts of the 00 QanT have enhanced built in AMBAC (Active Mass Balance Auto-Control) capabilities to allow it to achieve high maneuverability in zero-G conditions. The knee joints of the 00 QanT were made to be as fluid in motion as a real human knee, with GN condensers located in them, also improved to be able to store an excessive amount of pure GN particles. Some parts of the legs were developed from the GNZ-series (mostly from 00 Gundam itself), while other parts bore massive improvements to the original parts from the 00. The remaining parts were derived from other GN Drive equipped mobile suits.MG 1/100 GNT-0000 00 QanT Being Celestial Being's most advanced MS to date, the 00 QanT is so powerful that it could possibly have eliminated the entire ELS attack force single-handedly had Setsuna chosen not to communicate with them.MG 1/100 GNT-0000 00 QanT Although it's possible that this conclusion is the same hypothetical calculation (by Veda) that excludes important factors such as ELS' healing abilities and can take up to a whole week of constant battle timeMobile Suit Gundam 00V Senki Mission 14 "Full Saber" making it a very hard feat nevertheless. Armaments ;*GN Shield :A shield binder on the left side of 00 QanT that is connected to its backpack via the same mechanism as 00 Gundam's "Drive Arm". Other than possessing 00 QanT's other GN Drive underneath, it also acts as the storage and quick-recharge unit for the GN Sword Bits when they are not actively used, but, none of the GN Sword Bits were required to be recharged since they all have sharp edges made from the green materialused to make the GN condensers, which serves as particle storage that tremendously extended the Sword Bits' operation time. Under the shield, there is also a hidden powerful beam gun that is capable of vaporizing an entire battleship in a single shot. :The shield can also swing to the rear of 00 QanT and make the two GN Drives physically connect with each other. It is in this configuration that the Quantum System is used in order to amplify the power of the machine's Quantum field of communications.Mobile Suit Gundam 00: A Wakening Of the Trailblazer When the Sword Bits are deployed, they are expanded toward both sides of the GN Shield, and simultaneously fly towards the locked-on target.MG 1/100 GNT-0000 00 Qan(T) ;*GN Sword V :The 00 QanT's primary weapon. It is fully made from the green material used to make GN Condensers. In conjunction to an ordinary rifle mode, it can also combine with the GN Sword Bits to either form en extremely powerful GN Buster rifle or a GN Buster Sword IV depending on the formation.Hobby Japan September 2010http://img827.imageshack.us/f/1279792690365.jpg/ With all six GN Sword Bits attached to the sword, 00 QanT possesses the ability to create a gigantic beam saber that is much larger Raiser Sword (with a mean diameter of 297 km) while in Trans Am, it is usually dubbed as the Quantum Sword by fans. When not in use, the it is stored on QanT's left waist. ;*GN Sword Bits :Stored on the GN Shield are six GN Sword Bits,00 Special Edition II booklet of which there are 3 different types. The 2 A Bits are long bits which are usable as separate homing projectiles or as hand-held swords.MG 1/100 GNT-0000 00 Qan(T) The B Bits perform in the same manner, but possess the ability to generate a beam saber.Robot Damashii GNT-0000 00 QanT figure The C Bits are similar in function to the A Bits, but are half the size of the latter. They have hidden handles that enable them to function as hand-held swords . They also possess many attacking roles in QanT's arsenal such as attacking individually or forming up as a whole set with the GN Sword V to become either the extremely powerful buster rifle or a buster sword. :In addition to offense, the bits can also create a super condensed GN Field (the brightest version of all GN Fields) when positioned together in a circle and aid in quantum teleportation by grouping into a circular, portal-like formation.Mobile Suit Gundam 00: A Wakening Of the Trailblazer Through combining an A bit and a B bit, a larger sword can be formed. The sword bits are robust enough to withstand beam or solid attacks, therefore they also have defensive capabilities similar to Zabanya's GN Holster Bits. They also aid in the function of the Quantum System when the system is deployed and play role in Gn Particles channelization. System Features ;*Bit Control System ;:*GN Field ;*Miniature Veda Terminal :In order to help Setsuna sort through the massive irrelevant data during the upcoming interface with the ELS inside their core ship, Tieria Erde ordered the installation of a miniature Veda terminal on-board the 00 QanT. Tieria uploads a holographic version of himself to assist Setsuna. ;*Quantum Brainwave Control System ;*Twin Drive System ;:*Quantum System ;:*Quantum Teleportation System ;:*Trans-Am System Variants ;*[00 Qan(T) Full Saber|GNT-0000/FS 00 Qan[T Full Saber]] ;*ELS QanT History Please go to Setsuna F. Seiei's page for the history of the 00 QanT. Picture Gallery Quanta LOL.png|GNT-0000 - 00 QanT 00_Qan(T)_GN_Sword_IV.jpg|00 QanT w/ GN Sword V Qan(T)BurstFront.jpg|00 QanT (Quantum Burst Mode Front) Qan(T)BurstRear.jpg|00 QanT (Quantum Burst Mode Rear) Jznxzc.png|ELS QanT Front ELS Qan(T) Rear.jpg|ELS QanT Rear 00_Qan-T-.jpg|00 QanT w/ GN Sword V Vlcsnap-2011-01-16-01h59m35s65.png|00 QanT's GN Buster Rifle with GN Beam Gun 00Q Raiser Sword.jpg|00 QanT's GN Buster Rifle Vlcsnap-2011-01-16-02h01m05s253.png|00 QanT's "Quantum Sword" Quantum burst.jpg|00 QanT using Quantum System Trans am buster rifle.png|00 QanT in Trans-Am gncannon.jpg|00 QanT's hidden GN Beam Gun on GN Shield 00Quan-t-goingtocore.jpg|00 QanT going to core of ELS 00Quant.jpg|00 QanT 50 years later 00 QanT Lineart1.jpg|00 QanT Lineart 00 QanT Lineart.jpg|00 QanT Lineart Front/Back 00 QanT Lineart2.jpg|00 QanT Lineart vlcsnap-2011-01-29-14h34m03s47.png|GN Sword Bits Connecting to GN Sword Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie - Complete Edition - Cover.jpg|00 QanT on the cover of "Mobile Suit Gundam 00: The Movie Edition" Qan(T) Final battle.png|00 QanT Right Before Breaking Into ELS Core Els00Q.png|ELS 00 QanT seen in 00I 2314 Gundam 00 - A wakening of the Trailblazer - Large 137.jpg Ijhrka.jpg|ELS 00 QanT from Gundam 00N gfs_189688_2_13.jpg|SD 00 Qan(T) from SD Gundam G Generation World Fan Art 00 Quan(T) Original Colors.jpg|CG w/ concept color scheme QANT_02.jpg|CG 00 QanT w/o GN Shield 00 Qan(T).jpg|CG 00 QanT front view. CG 00 Quanta Rear.jpg|CG 00 QanT back view. 00Q IV.jpg|CG 00 QanT Quantum Burst Mode 00Q V.jpg|CG 00 QanT Quantum Burst Mode Rear CG 00Q QB.jpg|CG 00 QanT Quantum Burst Mode Armor Purge Gunpla MG QanT.jpg|MG 1/100 00 QanT boxart 00 QanT Magazine Poster.jpg|MG 1/100 - 00 QanT - Magazine 00 QanT Magazine Poster0.jpg|MG 1/100 - 00 QanT - Magazine HG00 00 Qan-T-.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNT-0000 - 00 QanT HG00 00 Qan-T-0.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNT-0000 - 00 QanT HG00 00 Qan-T-1.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNT-0000 - 00 QanT HG00 00 Qan-T-2.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNT-0000 - 00 QanT srwhotnews_hj0111_022.jpg|MG 1/100 - GNT-0000 00 QanT 10128758365a.jpg|MG 1/100 - GNT-0000 00 QanT Notes & Trivia *00 QanT's name is derived from the word "quanta", the plural form of "quantum", a measure of subatomic particles. *The "T" on the "GNT-0000" model designation name stands for "Twin".http://www.gundam00.net/ms/01.html *The GN Drives utilized by the QanT are labeled on the user interface as GN Drive 6 and 7. This may suggest that the first five Original Drives are labeled in a similar manner(IE GN Drive 1-5) *Additionally, the user interface displays unusual menu items as seem just before intialising Quantum Burst. The labels on these items are more suited to a business, in this case most likely Bandai Hobby Division as the labels include: Customer Parts, Sales Orders, Purchase Parts and Inventory. *Among all other Gundams of the 0/Astraea/Exia/00 lineage, 00 QanT is the first and only one not to possess any traditional hilt-only beam sabers. *In Trans-Am. 00 QanT is seen using a weapon similar to 00 Raiser's "Raiser Sword". This feature is nicknamed "Quantum Sword" by fans. *In SD Gundam G Generation World, the 00 QanT is seen using only it's shield to generate a GN Field, however as Sunrise lists video games as a black level source, it is assumed that this aspect of the shield is non-canon. The game also shows the 00 QanT using the Trans-Am Burst instead of the Quantum System. *Although Setsuna seems to prefer to use ranged attack while piloting the 00 QanT in the movie, but in Gundam Memories: Tatakai no Kioku, the 00 QanT is categorized as a "short" unit instead of "long" unit. This becomes ironic since it is difficult to handle the ELSs using "short" type unit in the game. *00 QanT has the same overall height as Exia, but it's the heaviest weight among all the Gundams that Setsuna has piloted (excluding 00's Raiser equipment and its Seven Sword armaments). Articles & References GN Info 00Q Sakibure Sword Kai.jpg|GN Info on 00Q's Quantum System Characteristics 1277395879564.jpg|1/144 HG 00 QanT QanT, Zabanya, and Ptolemy Kai.jpg|00 Profle of 00 QanT, Zabanya, and Ptolemaios 2 Kai C01a.png|00 QanT's armaments 00 Qan(T) - Front and Back - Design.jpg|GNT-0000 00 QanT - Magazine Article/Design GNT-0000 - 00 QanT - Data File.jpg|GNT-0000 00 QanT - Data File GNT-0000 - 00 QanT - Data File0.jpg|GNT-0000 00 QanT - Data File GNT-0000 - 00 QanT - Technical Detail & Design.jpg|GNT-0000 00 QanT - Technical Detail/Design GNT-0000 - 00 QanT - Technical Detail & Design0.jpg|GNT-0000 00 QanT - Technical Detail/Design External Links *GNT-0000 00 Qan[T on MAHQ.net] Category:Anno Domini mobile suits Category:Anno Domini Twin Drive Mobile Suit